Kamon
is the home world of Low. It was mentioned many times in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. The Cures visited Kamon in Sky Pretty Cure: A trip to Kamon!. However, Kamon was first shown in Episode 36. Known Inhabitants *Catastrophe *Hollow *Blank *Voide *Time *Break *Low *Aziz *Kalena *Kallisto *Kalliope *Mie *Ryza *Kila Warriors of Kamon The are the Kamonian people that a trained to fight alongside with Catastrophe. Every Warrior of Kamon was told that Catastrophe fights for Kamon. For the people of Kamon. But that was a lie. Elite Warriors of Kamon are the group of Warriors of Kamon that a strong enough the fight alongside with Catastrophe, against the rainbow colored land, Skyriver. Every elite warrior has gone through a super hard training. Every, except for Low. He did never even start any training. He asked Catastrophe if he could join. The reason he asked, was to give his family and friends a better life. History Creation Many legends tell that Kamon has been created after Catastrophe lost his past ‘kingdom’, which consisted of all worlds, especially the earth. When he created Kamon, he also created people, who were considered as ‘shadow people’ by other worlds. Those people had no other use than honoring him as well as give him something like an army to help him getting his real ‘kingdom’ back. However, the Kamonians turned out to be against war. When he noticed that no Kamonian will fight with him to destroy any living environment just like that, he made up a big lie, telling them that Kamon can’t keep existing as long as those other worlds exist. But what they don’t know is that as soon as Catastrophe would leave Kamon, it would start to disappear. Breaking the Shadow Taboo In the 21st century his ‘army’ has reached enough strength to fulfill Catastrophe’s first intention. Then he brought them to different worlds, breaking the biggest taboo, which forbids any Kamonian to leave Kamon. He and his warriors managed to defeat the Kingdom of the Rainbow Skyriver, and then headed to earth, where they would fight against Pretty Cure. Kamon will disappear Origin of Abilities While some powers are given at birth of a Kamonian person, there are still many powers and abilities that depend on what a Kamonian learns/studies. Powers that are given at birth include every kind of telekinesis, creating shields, the ability to repair broken things, etc. But of course everyone needs to learn how to use them correctly and some abilities aren’t granted before they reach a specific age. The age depends on the person itself, so it can be that some receive a power before others do. Other powers can be granted by studying special branches. For example; manifestation is an ability many can master but has different forms. While a warrior uses the power to create the weapons they want to fight with, they can’t use it to create anything else. The power branches are the, already mentioned, warrior powers, which are either used to offensive or defensive fighting; the healer powers, which are used to heal themselves or others; the research powers, which allow researchers to open small portals to other worlds and many more. *'Some of the warrior powers are:' weapon-based manifestation, creating energy balls, absorbing powers/attacks, etc. ** Elite warriors are also granted to power of darkness *'Some of the healing powers are:' Healing themselves or others, the ability to undo spells, “healing” others from unconsciousness, etc. **Important to note: healers are always pacifist *'Some of the research powers are:' open small portals to other worlds, small portals to view the past, etc. **Even though they have those powers, you can’t trust a researcher’s word. Not even in Kamon. Etymology Kamon - Could have been taken from the Japanese word meaning "family crest". In Kamonian, the word Kamon comes from meaning "new" and meaning "moon". So Kamon means "new moon". Language :Main article: Kamonian Like many worlds, Kamon has its own language. But the inhabitants can understand other human languages and speak them as well. Some Kamonian words are: *Rena = sunshine *Kalie = beloved *Kamore = archer Important Holidays *Sun And Moon Festival *Kamon's New Year *Serez'na Carnival *Holiday of Blooming Former Holidays *''Num Asori'' Trivia *It was stated that there was one a holiday to praise Catastrophe. But this one was removed. Category:Worlds